


小小意外

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 美隊三後，非ABO生子梗注意結局後彩蛋前，在幫巴奇進行冬眠前最後的身體檢測時，發現了一個小小的意外……





	1. Chapter 1

＿＿＿

 

 

史蒂夫原本已經在內心裡做好了覺悟，為了讓巴奇能夠放下心，他會帶著笑容目送巴奇進入冷凍艙，然後一邊守著他一邊幫巴奇尋找消除腦內洗腦程式的方法。

然而他怎麼都沒想到的，一件因為史蒂夫而在巴奇體內誕生的小小意外，改變了他們想定的未來。

當帝查拉指派給他們的主治醫師用一種很微妙的表情，以及疑惑的語氣問他們，「我想巴恩斯先生應該是男性，對嗎？」時，史蒂夫跟巴奇兩人先是互望了一眼，同時在腦中一邊想著這是什麼鬼問題？一邊不可思議地點了點頭。

「……那麼，我想大概是檢測方面出了問題，為了以防萬一，請你重新再驗一次血。」

然而在巴奇驗了第二次血後，醫師的表情不只沒放鬆反而更微妙了。

「……雖然應該是不可能，但我還是想請巴恩斯先生做個超音波。」

「超音波？」史蒂夫緊張地將視線從一臉茫然的巴奇移到醫師身上，並將身體往前傾，焦急地問道：「巴奇身體裡長了什麼東西嗎？」

醫師面露一種類似荒謬又為難卻又不得不更正史蒂夫用詞的表情小聲說道：「正確來說……如果結果是確定的話，應該要用孕育……」

「什麼？」

聽到孕育這個詞，史蒂夫一時之間還反應不過來，而一旁的巴奇臉上表情卻慢慢從茫然轉為驚愕，將右手覆在小腹上，喃喃地低語：「……難道是……？」

「巴奇……？」

巴奇的反應讓史蒂夫疑惑地看向他，而巴奇只是低垂著頭，望著自己的小腹不發一語。

在經過了超音波檢測之後，結果非常地驚人。

「從超音波上可以看得出來，巴恩斯先生的腹內有副完整的子宮，裡頭這個小黑點就是胚胎，」醫師指著立體超音波上的畫面，盡可能保持冷靜地敘述著客觀的事實，「也就是說，雖然巴恩斯先生是男性，但已懷孕大概一個多月。」

史蒂夫的震驚只持續了一下，縈繞在他心中的反而是巴奇剛才以及現在當場聽到這個驚人的消息時的反應。

在聽到這個理應驚天動地的消息之後，巴奇卻只是低著頭，右手抓著自己肚子上的衣物，什麼都沒說。

以當事人來說，巴奇卻像是並不很意外自己明明是男性卻會懷孕，而史蒂夫很清楚巴奇是個百分之百的男性，他從小就很了解這一點，也沒有少看過，昨晚也才在床上『仔細檢查』過。

那麼，也就是說……

「……巴奇，」史蒂夫將雙手搭在巴奇的肩膀上，盡可能地放輕了聲音，將或許可以說是確信的疑問問出了口，「是不是九頭蛇在你身上做了什麼？」

巴奇沉默了一會，輕輕點頭後抬起眼，透過低垂的髮絲苦笑地望向史蒂夫，小聲地開口：「……在取得血清之前，他們曾經……試過各種方法想要複製出像我一樣的冬兵……什麼方法都試過了……甚至連你以為最瘋狂的……」

看著史蒂夫臉色越來越難看，巴奇反而自嘲般的笑了笑，「我沒想到那麼多年以後居然會有成功的一天……所以我一直沒有跟你說。」

盡管巴奇沒有說得很明白，但看著巴奇將手覆在自己的小腹上，以及剛才所得知的結果，九頭蛇那些瘋狂科學家們究竟在巴奇身上做了什麼匪夷所思的實驗，根本不用問。

兩人無言地互相凝視了一會後，史蒂夫突然用力地將巴奇擁入自己懷中。

史蒂夫非常清楚巴奇腹中胚胎的另一個父親除了自己不可能是別人，一個多月……那麼應該是在昆式戰機上的那次，或是在帝查拉的幫助下抵達了瓦甘達之後因劫後餘生及差點失去等各種情緒交織之下引發的激情。

現在史蒂夫雖然表面上看似冷靜，其實內心都快要因各種複雜的情緒充塞其中而爆炸了，既想狂喜地衝到大街上跟每一個人說我要當爸爸了，又想暴怒地狂揍那些擅自對巴奇進行不人道實驗的九頭蛇科學家。

而他現在最想做的是將面露苦澀微笑的巴奇緊緊擁在懷中安慰他，而他也正在那麼做。

輕輕拍撫著巴奇的背，史蒂夫維持著擁抱著巴奇的姿勢，對一旁的醫師問道：「……既然巴奇懷孕了……那麼就這樣冬眠的話是否會傷到孩子的安全？」

突然被問話的醫師先是愣了一下，馬上點頭：「理論上來說，是的，如果巴恩斯先生執意要冬眠的話勢必會影響到腹中的胎兒。」

「巴奇……我很抱歉，」史蒂夫握住了巴奇的右手，溫柔但堅毅地對巴奇宣布：「但恐怕你的冬眠計劃要暫停中止了。」

「……你好像很開心？」

「用開心都不足以形容，」史蒂夫握著巴奇的右手，跟著自己的手一起覆在巴奇的小腹上，柔聲傾訴：「你知道，在這個廣闊的世界上，擁有你跟我血液的小小生命就在這裡，我不知道該怎麼才能表達我內心的激動。」

看著史蒂夫臉上難以掩飾的幸福與喜悅，巴奇嘆了口氣，然後也跟著笑了出來，「恭喜你要做爸爸了。」

「我也恭喜你要做媽媽了。」

「混帳，誰是媽媽！」在巴奇低聲咒罵了一句後，兩人笑著吻在了一起。

而一旁一直沉默地看著他們互動的醫師則在內心裡煩惱該怎麼跟他的國王陛下說明這件意外的驚喜。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

「這是個好消息，恭喜你們。」

面對聽到這個照理說很超乎常理的意外消息，卻依然態度沉穩的帝查拉，史蒂夫跟巴奇反倒露出了驚訝的神情，面面相覷。

「……陛下，您難道不會驚訝，我身為一個男人卻……」

「依常識來說，男性的確不可能懷孕，也不會有人能在冷凍七十多年後還完好無損，而我們都見識過九頭蛇的瘋狂。」

看向巴奇，帝查拉面露溫和的微笑，「放心吧，你肚子裡的新生命會得到貓神的庇佑，就像我之前承諾過的，只要你們待在瓦干達，我就一定會保證你們的安全。」

帝查拉的話語讓史蒂夫跟巴奇心中備受感動，發自內心地致上謝意。

「非常感謝您的熱心幫助，陛下。」

帝查拉笑了笑，看了一眼巴奇裹上一層黑布的左臂後收起了笑容，轉向身後的隨從囑咐道：「冬眠的計劃中止，今後的新計劃是加速打造全新的左臂以及盾牌。」

此話一出，史蒂夫也跟著看向了巴奇，將眼神移至斷裂的左上臂包裹起來的部分，史蒂夫心疼得皺起了眉。

巴奇殘缺的斷臂由於還連結著神經，所以目前只是先將破損嚴重的部分清理乾淨後包紮起來，巴奇冬眠後帝查拉會讓他手下的科學家再慢慢打造一條新的手臂。

不過既然巴奇暫時不會冬眠，最快也要等到生完孩子，那麼盡快幫巴奇打造一條全新的手臂好改善他目前失衡的身體狀況就是最重要的事了。

察覺到帝查拉的用心，史蒂夫再次致上了深深的謝意，然後輕輕摟住了巴奇的左肩，低聲問道：「痛嗎？」

看到巴奇只是笑著搖了搖頭，輕聲回道：「沒事。」史蒂夫卻只是勉強擠出了笑容，生怕會弄疼他似地輕輕撫摸著巴奇的左肩。

雖然就像現在這樣，就算史蒂夫問他，巴奇也只是回答沒事，但想必他被熱光線轟斷（或者該說融斷）手臂時，那種痛楚肯定是他所無法想像的可怕。

想起他們從安全屋逃亡時，巴奇躍下樓梯間，伸出左手抓住欄杆時一瞬間所發出的慘叫聲，恐怕即使左手的金屬外殼可以阻擋子彈，但內部牽扯到神經的部分在受到劇烈拉扯時是會感受到疼痛的。

更何況，東尼轟掉的還包括了巴奇依然屬於肉體的上臂部分，也因此當時在眼前目擊的那一剎那，史蒂夫才會憤怒得失去了理智，還好在最後一刻史蒂夫還是取回了理性。

目前巴奇的左上臂內部是曝露的大面積傷口，很容易感染，現在巴奇的左臂巴紮起來就是為了預防感染，原本巴奇是要選擇冬眠的，這樣一來由於冰凍的關係，即使留著左臂的殘肢也不算太大的問題。

然而既然巴奇意外的懷孕，不會那麼快冬眠，那麼就必須盡早打造巴奇新的手臂，以免造成任何不良反應。

看著史蒂夫皺著眉望著巴奇的表情，帝查拉再次做出保證。

「放心，我一定會請人用最快的速度打造，你們需要做就是趕緊幫助你們的同伴從海底監獄中逃脫的計劃。」說完，還有別的正事要忙的帝查拉就轉身帶著隨從離開。

走到門口時，想到了什麼似地停下腳步轉頭對巴奇他們微微一笑，「還有巴恩斯，你要放鬆心情養好身體，好好生活，為了將來可能來臨的一切做好準備。」

史蒂夫跟巴奇互望了一眼，同時笑了出來，「我們會的，謝謝您的關心，陛下。」

在帝查拉離開後，巴奇抬起頭望著站在自己身旁的史蒂夫，下意識地摸著自己平坦的肚子，有些不可思議地嘟噥：「沒想到陛下那麼容易就接受了……」

「畢竟是王者吧。」史蒂夫稍微彎下腰，將掌心覆在巴奇的手背上，輕聲低語：「就像陛下說的，你接下來要做的就是放鬆心情，養好身體，保護我們的孩子，其他的事不用你煩惱。」

雖然史蒂夫的語氣溫柔，但言下之意就是不准巴奇參與史蒂夫一早就計畫好的劫獄行動。

原本史蒂夫就是打算等到巴奇冬眠後再自己去幫助被關在海底監獄的同伴，就算巴奇現在暫時不冬眠了，但既然懷了孕，他也不可能讓巴奇陪著自己去冒險，盡管他比誰都了解巴奇的能力，然而再怎麼說巴奇現在斷了左手就少了戰力，更不用說他現在有孕在身，史蒂夫根本不可能讓巴奇離開這個安全的地方。

而巴奇自己也很明白，就算自己硬要跟去也只會成為史蒂夫的負擔，他的注意力會因為擔心自己而分散，所以即使他再怎麼想要跟著史蒂夫一起去，也只能咬牙忍耐，向史蒂夫道出囑咐。

「務必要小心。」

「我會的，巴奇。」史蒂夫笑得有些難得的輕挑，「我還想看到我的孩子是男是女，長得像你像我，我一定會非常小心。」

史蒂夫連連點頭的模樣讓巴奇忍不住笑出聲，然後反手握住了史蒂夫的手，真誠地說道：「記著，我跟孩子一起等著你回來。」

看著巴奇溫柔的笑容，前不久還因為巴奇即將冬眠而有些鬱鬱寡歡的史蒂夫現在只覺得未來充滿了希望。

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

下一話大概隊長組都會登場吧

想想史考特跟克林特兩個有經驗的爸爸組指導史蒂夫爸爸經一定很有趣XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 隊長組全員集合！

＿＿＿

 

 

身處於與復聯的昆式戰機稍有些許不同，但性能不分軒輊的同時外裝是振金製，防禦方面更勝一籌的瓦干達王室專用隱形戰機中。

沉浸於終於解脫了海底監獄，許久未曾看到天空的感動中沒有多久，坐在駕駛座上史蒂夫奇妙的舉動讓史考特心中有些疑惑。

對於美國隊長（雖然剛才交代過他跟東尼之間發生過什麼之後史蒂夫就接著表示他現在不是美國隊長了，要他們叫他史蒂夫就好，但史考特就是忍不住要叫他美國隊長－－畢竟他從小就看美國隊長的相關事跡長大的，突然要直呼其名諱心裡還是有些惶恐，就像如果蝙蝠俠突然拿下面罩跟你說他就是布魯斯韋恩你也只會一愣然後說誰他媽是布魯斯韋恩一樣的道理）單槍匹馬前往海底監獄拯救他們這件事，史考特相當感激。

而現那個史蒂夫在飛機起飛之後跟留守在瓦干達的帝查拉以及巴奇交談幾句後臉色突然大變，同時舉動變得有些……應該說相當奇妙，整個人明顯地浮躁，或者該說坐立難安，不斷跟待在瓦干達的巴奇小聲地連絡著什麼，臉上表情有著隱藏不了的焦急與關切。

這讓史考特也不禁跟著緊張了起來

一開始巴奇沒陪在身旁也讓隊長組的人覺得很不可思議。照理說劫獄那麼危險的事巴奇一定會陪著史蒂夫的，雖然史蒂夫表示巴奇因為在與東尼一戰後受了傷不方便前來，難道說史蒂夫只是不想讓他們擔心，其實巴奇受的傷相當嚴重？

「我就快回去了，你千萬不要逞強，不舒服就在房裡好好休息知道嗎？」

「呃……隊……我是說史蒂夫，」在史蒂夫鄭重交代完終於停止對話，但依然面色凝重地望著窗外的景象後，忍不住出口關心的史考特在習慣性呼換出隊長前及時改了口，「巴奇他……還好嗎？」

長長地呼了一口氣，史蒂夫看向史考特，擠出笑容，「……謝謝你的關心，巴奇沒什麼大礙，只是……」

「只是？」後方同樣也一直在注意史蒂夫舉動的山姆也跟著開口詢問。

史蒂夫轉過頭去看到後方機艙，發現即使是沒有出聲的克林特跟汪達也都一臉關心地望著他，不禁笑了出來，有些感動地對他們說道：「我也不知道該怎麼說明……關於巴奇的狀況……我想等到回到了瓦干達之後我再跟你們詳細說明比較好。」

「你的表現讓我無法不擔心他了，」看出史蒂夫雖然故作輕鬆地那麼說，但眼中擔心的色彩依然相當濃厚，山姆將原本交疊在胸前的雙手鬆了開來，屈身向前真誠地關心道：「史塔克把他傷得很重？」

山姆的話讓史蒂夫一愣，不禁想起了當時看到巴奇被東尼轟斷手後還被一腳踢倒在地時滿臉鮮血的模樣，心中一痛，忍不住皺起了眉。

即使已經過了一段時間，那時目擊到的衝擊畫面依然會讓他憤怒又心疼，更何況，現在回想起來，或許巴奇那時早就已經懷了他們的孩子，一想到這裡史蒂夫就無法不嚇出一身冷汗。

幸好巴奇跟他肚子裡的孩子都平安無事，不然……史蒂夫完全不敢去想自己會怎麼做。

強押下內心的激動，史蒂夫為了不讓山姆他們多於的擔心，勉強笑了笑，「……謝謝你的關心，沒事的，巴奇雖然受了點傷還能正常行動。」

就算史蒂夫現在這麼說，但由於之前史蒂夫大致上有交代過在西伯利亞的九頭蛇基地裡發生的事，再加上東尼鋼鐵裝甲的戰鬥能力，以及史蒂夫的表現，他們都不敢想像巴奇身上究竟傷得有多重。

「……」

在史蒂夫轉回面對駕駛窗正面的位置後，其他人面面相覷了一會，想到巴奇表情都沉重了起來。

在沉默中，戰機順利抵達了瓦干達並安穩降落在王室專屬機場。

當隱形戰機的機艙門打開的瞬間，剛好站在門邊的史考特只感到身邊咻地一下，猶如一陣強風掃過，原本在駕駛座上的史蒂夫已經衝出了機外。

跟著如射出的子彈般奔至等在地面上的巴奇面前的史蒂夫腳步，山姆、史考特、克林特以及汪達陸續地走下了戰機。

一眼看到巴奇左手從手肘以上斷裂並包裹著黑布，史考特他們馬上就明白為何巴奇沒有跟著史蒂夫的原因。

還好巴奇除了失去了左手以及臉色稍微有些蒼白以外看上去比他們想像中的好多了，看向史蒂夫的臉上還掛著笑容，所以除了異常焦急的史蒂夫以外的人都鬆了一口氣。

「巴奇！？我不是說如果不舒服就在房間休息嗎！」

「我沒事，就只是吐了而已，其他都還好，而且我想要早點親眼確認你的安全。」

就算巴奇平靜地笑著那麼回應史蒂夫焦急的問話，史蒂夫的臉上緊張的神色卻只是更深切。

「吐了而已？」搭著巴奇的肩膀，史蒂夫的眉頭都皺成了好幾道深溝，「陛下都說你吐得很嚴重，而且看你臉色那麼差，還說沒什麼？」

「不用那麼擔心，只是懷孕初期的孕吐，醫生也說過這是正常現象，過一段時間等寶寶穩定下來就不會發生了。」

……？？？

雖然史蒂夫對巴奇的擔心得有些超乎異常，但一開始大家都不以為意，畢竟大家都知道巴奇對史蒂夫的意義有多重要，然而巴奇此話一出，立刻像是投下了震撼彈般，把史蒂夫以外的人炸得就像剛起鍋的薯條一樣。

……懷孕初期？孕吐？寶寶？

「……呃？不好意思，你們在說什麼？」全員僵直的狀態中，首先回過神來的史考特忍不住伸出了手，內心掙扎了一會才鼓起勇氣問道：「沒想到巴奇會開這種玩笑，你怎麼看都是個男人吧！雖然胸部的確大得跟隊長可以比拼……」

說著，史考特就像之前在萊比錫機場的停車場時一樣，伸出雙手一副就要摸上巴奇胸部的態勢，好在史蒂夫眼明手快，在史考特出手之前就一個跨步擋在了巴奇跟史考特中間。

瞪向史考特停留在空中無處可去的雙手，史蒂夫周遭的氣溫大概下降了十度以上，直到一個雖溫和卻帶著威嚴的聲音從史蒂夫跟巴奇的身後響起。

「不是玩笑。」

大家同時朝聲音的方向看了過去，只見一身黑色西裝的帝查拉以及身後的女性護衛不知何時出現在史蒂夫跟巴奇的身後。

「陛下……」

「巴恩斯肚子裡的新生命是經過本國最專業的醫療小組檢測過的事實，雖然是九頭蛇的陰謀所造成的結果，也算是件好事，」對點頭致意的史蒂夫微笑回應後，帝查拉將視線移向一臉愕然的眾人，冷靜地替史蒂夫他們說明，「既然在本國，我相信一定會受到貓神庇佑的奇蹟，你們明白嗎？」

史考特眨了眨眼，看向巴奇平坦的肚子，怎麼想都不懂就算是九頭蛇的陰謀，身為一個男性的巴奇怎麼可能會懷孕，忍不住吞了吞口水，「好像明白……又好像不明白……」

「……我倒是明白了一件事，你真的很喜歡貓。」

山姆小聲的嘟噥讓帝查拉瞪了他一眼，而山姆只是聳了聳肩。

「－－簡單說就是九頭蛇的科學家為了製造出新的超級士兵，在詹姆斯肚子裡裝了本來不該屬於男性會擁有的器官，想要從中培育出新的冬兵，但由於一直失敗此計畫就被破棄，直到羅傑斯在那裡面播下了種子。」

突然間，一個低沉的女聲詳細地解說從帝查拉的身後傳來，就在大家的視線都集中過去的同時，出現在他們眼前的居然是他們都很熟悉的紅髮女郎。。

「娜塔莎！？」除了巴奇跟帝查拉以外包括史蒂夫在內的其他人都吃了一驚，「妳怎麼會在這裡？」

「必須感謝帝查拉陛下，不知從哪找到並跟我連絡，正好我也是被通緝的，就恭敬不如從命了。」

接著娜塔莎的話，帝查拉看向巴奇，「感謝巴恩斯吧，是他先跟我提起希望找到妳，而我也一直想要感謝妳，若不是妳當時阻止了我，我可能就會鑄下大錯。」

帝查拉的話讓史蒂夫想起當時在萊比錫機場如果不是娜塔莎出手幫助他們，他們也不會那麼順利的登上飛機，而在那之後娜塔莎就因為邦住罪犯前逃而被通緝逃亡。

史蒂夫也一直想要當面對娜塔莎致上謝意。

「謝謝妳娜塔莎……那時候幫助了我們……」

「別在意，我知道我當時的選擇是正確的，特別是在得知這個好消息之後。」往前走了幾步，娜塔莎將手搭在巴奇的肩上，對著史蒂夫嫵媚一笑，「……只是我沒想到，我是說我早就猜到你跟巴恩斯之間的關係，只是沒想到才那個短短幾天的相處居然連孩子都有了。」

在巴奇的臉頰上親了一下，娜塔莎發自內心地對他們獻上祝福，「恭喜你們。」

「謝謝妳……」遲疑了一下，巴奇也回以笑容，並喊著史蒂夫所稱呼的名字，「娜塔莎……」

「……哇喔，等等、所以也就是說巴奇懷孕是真的？爸爸是……隊長……」終於搞清楚狀況的史考特指著巴奇跟史蒂夫，不可思議地喊道：「巴奇？那個巴奇？從咆哮突擊隊的時候就跟著隊長……我是說……我是知道巴奇跟隊長是很好的朋友但是……」

「正確來說……從十幾歲的時候，巴奇就一直陪著我了。」史蒂夫摟住了巴奇的肩膀，與巴奇互相凝視的眼神中充滿了柔情，「我一直都愛著他，就像他也一直愛著我一樣。」

看著史蒂夫跟巴奇之間相互微笑凝視，幸福洋溢的模樣，不知道為什麼史考特感動得渾身發抖，雙眼發光，將視線在史蒂夫跟巴奇之間交替了好一會，才興奮地喊道：「這……這是真愛啊……放心，隊長！巴奇！我一定會全方位支持你們的！我也是做父親的，有什麼不懂的都可以來問我，我絕對言而不盡。」

史蒂夫挑起了眉，與一臉這傢伙搞什麼？的表情的巴奇交換了一個眼神後才揚起嘴角，「謝謝你。」

「放心吧，我知道迎接第一個孩子的到來總是特別緊張，」一直在一旁默默看著的克林特用大拇指指向了自己，「關於怎麼做父親我很有經驗，現在退休中當個諮詢顧問還不成問題。」

「在飛機上你欲言又止的原因原來是這樣，所以你們不只是朋友而已，」山姆聳了聳肩，「應該早點跟我說的，真是太見外了。」

汪達也面露微笑地說道：「真是太好了，恭喜你們。」

看著眼前不只沒有一個人對他們身為同性卻相戀以及巴奇懷孕的事實表示厭惡或恐懼，反而一下子就接受並給予祝福及協助，巴奇不禁打從心底為了史蒂夫感到高興。

「……你有一群好同伴，史蒂夫。」

滿臉笑容地看向身旁的史蒂夫，巴奇彷彿自己的事般感到無限欣慰。

看著巴奇的笑容，以及大家溫暖的眼神，史蒂夫內心感動不已，加強了擁住巴奇的力道，有些哽咽地輕聲低語：「是啊……我真的有一群最棒的同伴。」

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

 

於是下一話就可以讓盾冬秀恩愛閃瞎他們（喂

文中沒提到，其實史考特跟克林特他們早就在飛機上跟各自的家人都連絡過了，而且之後也會把家人帶來瓦干達吧


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 關於巴奇的覺悟

＿＿＿

 

 

坐在臥房舒適柔軟的床上，將全身的力氣都放輕鬆靠著背後的枕頭，一身輕便寬鬆的短袖長版上衣，輕薄的被單蓋在他只穿著一件四角內褲的下身上。

安靜的房內偶爾響起紙張翻過的聲響，以及巴奇平穩的呼吸聲，一切是如此的寧靜祥和。

巴奇有些懶洋洋地翻閱著手中的育兒指南，這些書是一個星期前，花了一段時間終於準備好的克林特偷偷潛回美國迎接他的妻兒時順道從家中的書櫃裡帶來的，為了目前已懷孕兩個多月的巴奇。

當時在眾人與克林特的妻兒互相見面打招呼後，巴奇就因為身體不適的狀態很嚴重，即使他自己表示沒什麼，但還是在眾人的勸服下被史蒂夫帶回了房裡休息。

就在史蒂夫溫柔地摟著巴奇的肩膀，小心翼翼地讓他躺在床上休息後，門外突然有人敲了門，史蒂夫打開門，克林特跟他的妻子蘿拉就站在門口。

「巴奇還好嗎？」

史蒂夫點頭回應克林特，才剛想開口表示感謝關心，蘿拉就將她手中一大包看起來沉甸甸的紙袋舉到史蒂夫面前。

「你好，隊長，」蘿拉微笑著將的紙袋交到了主動伸過手接住的史蒂夫手中，「我知道巴恩斯先生是位男性，而且就算都是女性，每個人體質也都不同，所以也許不是百分百正確，但我想關於懷孕時該特別注意的事應該差不多，你們可以先看看這些書。」

史蒂夫將視線移到了紙袋上，他可以從外頭的觸覺以及重量感覺得到裡面全部都是書籍。

「這是我們從美國帶來的關於懷孕育兒生產相關書籍，至於實際上的照顧方面，我想克林特會比我有經驗多了。」蘿拉看了一眼身旁的克林特，笑容可掬地說：「他一定很樂意幫忙。」

聳了聳肩，克林特越過史蒂夫的肩膀看了一眼躺在床上的巴奇，半開玩笑地說道：「畢竟巴奇是高齡產夫，不可預測的事太多了，希望這些書跟我們的經驗能稍微幫上忙。」

史蒂夫感激地放下紙袋，用力握住了克林特夫妻的手，大力搖晃，「非常謝謝你們！」

在那之後，巴奇跟史蒂夫只要有空就會翻閱並研究書中的資訊，而史蒂夫還會熱心地跟史考特以及克林特兩位有經驗的父親們討教並吸收關於如何好好照顧一位準新手媽媽的相關知識。

就像現在，巴奇待在房裡一邊休息一邊閱讀，而史蒂夫則是去找史考特跟克林特他們。

（說起史考特雖然也很想跟克林特一樣將他的寶貝女兒凱西帶來，但仔細思考並跟其他人商量過後，史考特最終還是忍痛決定讓凱西跟他的前妻以及他前妻的警察老公一起待在美國，對她的將來比較好。而皮姆博士在狠狠地譴責史考特將他的研究成果流落到史塔克那裡後卻也稱讚他重重削了史塔克一頓的功績，並說好了他會留在美國跟霍普一起暗中觀察史塔克跟致府的行動，順便保護他的女兒跟前妻一家人。）

雖然帝查拉已經下令全力打造巴奇新的左手，但畢竟帝查拉的要求是最好是能接近真實手臂的動作與控制，所以目前巴奇依然是單手的狀態，所以必須屈起膝蓋，將書放在並攏的大腿上，才能方便翻閱。

在用右手翻過一頁後，書本上關於懷胎十月的孕期體型變化及腹中胎兒的側面剖面圖讓巴奇心中湧起了奇妙的感受，不禁將右手放到了自己依然平坦的小腹上。

想到自己肚子裡有自己跟史蒂夫的孩子，一個小小的生命就在這裡面，巴奇就覺得很不可思議。

撫摸著自己的肚子，巴奇想起這兩個多月來跟史蒂夫以及他的同伴們一起住在瓦干達的生活，既熱鬧又溫暖。

只要待在這裡，在帝查拉的王室守護下，他不用再四處躲藏，而且由於他們已經知道密語是什麼，只要壁開那些詞彙，巴奇不用擔心自己會被控制去傷害到別人，他可以看著史蒂夫就在身旁安全無虞地笑著，而且每個人都對他很好，就連原本不知為何對他頗有意見的山姆也柔軟許多，是他恢復記憶以來最輕鬆悠閒的日子。

而這些都是肚子裡這小小意外帶給他的，如果不是因為他（或者她？）巴奇現在應該是在冷凍艙裡作著冬眠的夢。

所以巴奇很感謝自己身體裡孕育著的這個小小意外。

只除了一件事。

就在這時候，門輕輕被推開來的聲音將巴奇從沉思中喚回意識，抬起頭，史蒂夫正滿臉笑容地端著一個瓷盤出現在門口，瓷盤上有著一疊三明治，以及一杯柳橙汁。

「你今天除了早上吃了一顆李子以外什麼都沒吃，」一手關上了房門，史蒂夫一邊走近巴奇面前一邊微笑著問道：「我準備了點酸黃瓜黃芥末三明治，要不要吃吃看？」

巴奇知道史蒂夫對於自己目前吃不太下東西一直很擔心，不斷想辦法研究能讓他能夠吃進肚裡，又有營養的食物，所以巴奇當然不可能拒絕史蒂夫的好意，臉上浮現起了笑容，點頭說道：「謝謝你，史蒂夫。」

看到巴奇點頭後，史蒂夫連忙彎腰將盤子放到了一旁的床頭櫃上，接著坐到了床邊，一手拿起柳橙汁，另一手將三明治拿到了巴奇嘴邊。

由於巴奇少了左手，所以史蒂夫總是忍不住想照顧他，舉凡吃飯、洗澡、更衣、梳洗等等日常生活，史蒂夫都會自然而然地動手幫忙。剛開始巴奇還會不太高興地表示他只是少了一隻手並不是廢人自己來就好，然而每次只要他一抗拒，史蒂夫就會露出一付被拋棄的小狗臉，於是心有不忍的巴奇最後總是心不甘情不願地接受史蒂夫的好意。

雖然有時候巴奇還是忍不住會在心理抱怨，但最近他已經被史蒂夫照顧到像是產生了條件反射。比如說像現在這樣，只要史蒂夫將食物伸到他面前他就會自動自發地乖乖張開嘴。

看著巴奇咬下了一口三明治咀嚼並吞下後，史蒂夫緊張又擔心地觀察著巴奇的模樣，「怎麼樣……？」

巴奇點了點頭，「嗯……有點酸，很好吃……」

然而話才說到一半，巴奇突然臉色大變，摀著嘴掀開被單後跳下床往浴室奔去。

在史蒂夫也跟在巴奇身後衝進浴室後，彎腰抓著馬桶邊緣嘔吐的巴奇的背影揪住了他的心，心疼不已的史蒂夫只能趕緊走過去伸手輕輕拍撫著他的背，想要讓他稍微好過些。

在幾乎將胃酸都吐出後，一邊按動沖水鈕一邊抽了幾張衛生紙將嘴邊都擦拭乾淨巴奇才轉過臉努力對史蒂夫展現出笑容，有些顫抖地蠕動著嘴唇試圖安撫他，「……沒事，史蒂夫……醫生說過這是正常的，過一段時間就會好了……」

雖然巴奇那麼說，但史蒂夫不只沒有放下心，反而因為他慘白的笑容而更加心疼，忍不住用力抱住了他，在他耳邊低聲道歉。

「對不起，巴奇，都是因為我……」

緩緩眨了眨眼，巴奇凝視著史蒂夫寫滿了自責跟擔心的臉一會，輕輕問道：「……為什麼要道歉？」

「如果不是因為我讓你懷孕，你不會那麼難受……」垂下了眉毛，史蒂夫伸手摸著巴奇比起一個多月前略顯消瘦的臉頰，難過地低語：「才幾個禮拜你瘦了好多……」

盡管巴奇刻意對自己的狀況輕描淡寫，但比誰都注意巴奇狀況的史蒂夫當然很清楚，巴奇的孕吐其實遠比一般的正常孕婦要嚴重的許多。

原因很看似複雜，其實追究起來主因很單純。原本孕吐就是一種母體對外來異物產生的免疫功能副作用，也就是類似於器官移植後特有的排斥反應。

而巴奇身為原本不可能懷孕的男性，卻在他體內那本來就不是屬於自己身體正常該有的子宮內孕育了胎兒，不管是子宮還是內部的胚胎都不該是屬於巴奇原來身體細胞的一部分，才會造成身體排斥反應特別嚴重。

應該說，要不是讓巴奇懷孕的人是同樣留有超級血清的史蒂夫，恐怕胚胎在剛著床不久就會因異常的排斥反應而流掉或被自體吸收。

由於當初九頭蛇在辛苦了許久終於解決了排斥反應成功給巴奇裝上子宮沒多久，主持這個計劃的科學家就因為內部鬥爭被處理掉了，導致計畫在從沒有人試著給巴奇進行過能否真的懷孕的測試的狀態下胎死腹中。

所以巴奇自己在恢復記憶後也沒想過要跟包括史蒂夫在內的任何人提起這件事。

因為從沒實驗過的，只是存在於自己肚子裡的外來器官，怎麼可能會成功孕育生命？

然而也不知道究竟是因為讓他懷孕的人是史蒂夫－－一個跟他一樣流有超級血清的超級士兵－－還是愛的奇蹟，總而言之巴奇在史無前例的狀況下以男性的身分懷孕了，

也就是說毫無前例的狀況下，從未曾處理男性懷孕經驗的醫師們只能順其自然，並希望上帝保佑巴奇的身體能盡早適應腹中的尚未成形的胚胎，度過最一開始的排斥反應。

「你不需要道歉，我很高興……」望著史蒂夫歉疚自責的表情，巴奇只是搖了搖頭後拍了拍史蒂夫的手臂，「我記得你之前說過，在這個廣闊的世界上，擁有你跟我血液的小小生命就在這裡面……」

低下頭，望向自己的肚子，巴奇將手覆在小腹上，輕輕微笑，「只要一想到這裡面有個小小的生命聯繫著你跟我……我不再只是個只會奪取他人生命的兵器，將有新的生命從我體內誕生……我就很想感謝上帝。」

「巴奇……」

史蒂夫一時之間內心感動得不知道該說什麼，只是呢喃著巴奇的名字，將雙手輕輕包覆在巴奇覆在自己小腹上的手背上。

「我一直沒跟你說……」閉上眼感受著史蒂夫掌心的溫度，巴奇撫著自己的肚子，笑著說道：「在得知消息之後我做了個夢。」

夢中，巴奇一直走在一條很長很長的道路上，除了一片黑暗以外，什麼都沒有。

並不像他以往的惡夢，總是帶著煙硝跟血腥味，以及各種慘叫、呻吟、爆炸、怒罵，就只是一片安靜無聲的黑暗。

不知道在黑暗中漫無目的地走了多久，巴奇覺得腳步越來越沉重，彷彿陷入了厚實的雪地中，他還想再走，但忽然間像是有無數的藤蔓纏住了他的四肢，巴奇再也動不了，只能慢慢地趴在地上，闔上了疲累的雙眼。

然而才剛闔上眼睛，巴奇就感到有一隻大而溫暖的手在撫摸他的頭髮，彷彿對待著什麼珍貴寶物般的溫柔觸感讓巴奇情不自禁地心臟一跳，睜開了眼睛。

蹲在他面前，帶著微笑的史蒂夫正在散發著溫暖的金黃色光芒，照亮了一整片的黑暗。

「……史蒂夫？」

「你累了嗎，巴奇？」

是啊，我好累了，但是你應該走下去，即使沒有我。

巴奇想那麼對史蒂夫說，但是他好累，累到沒有力氣開口。

然而史蒂夫只是輕輕點頭後，將他扶了起來，然後抱著他的肩膀，彷彿兩人三腳般地一步一步往黑暗的盡頭走去。

「我們約好了，要一直一起走下去，直到時間的盡頭。」史蒂夫的聲音在他耳邊響著，低沉而堅定。

隨著史蒂夫每踏出一個步伐，黑暗逐漸被前方盡頭的一點光亮驅散，彷彿像是越過了長長的隧道，映入眼簾的是一望無際的藍天以及綠意盎然的青草地。

然後巴奇跟史蒂夫的中間慢慢浮現出一個模糊的小小身影，抓著他們兩人的手，發出了純真的可愛笑聲。

史蒂夫睜著一雙帶著淚眼的笑容望著他，「你、我，還有……我們一家人一起走下去吧，巴奇。」

然而巴奇還沒將心中的答案回答出來，那個夢就醒了。

之後巴奇也沒再做那個夢，而且他怎麼也想不起夢中史蒂夫所說的那個除了他們兩人以外的孩子的名字是什麼。

但是巴奇還記得自己內心的答案是什麼。

「其實……那時候我還在猶豫，」反手握住了史蒂夫的手，巴奇抬起頭望著史蒂夫，微微一笑，「不過在那個夢後我決定了，不管發生什麼我一定會生下這個孩子，然後跟你還有他，三個人一起走下去。」

「……謝謝你，巴奇……」深深望著巴奇，感動不已的史蒂夫緊緊擁住了自己在這世上最重要的存在，語帶哽咽地對著懷中的寶物道出滿懷愛情的感謝。

閉上雙眼感受著史蒂夫的體溫，巴奇在心中悄悄地想，他沒有說出口的是，真正最讓他打從心底欣慰的是，在史蒂夫已經沒有任何血緣親戚的現在，自己能夠替他孕育出流著他血液的生命這件事。

即使在自己將來冬眠或者甚至死亡之後，這個孩子也能夠陪著史蒂夫，讓他不再孤單。

靠在史蒂夫的胸前，聆聽著胸腔裡健壯的博動聲，巴奇輕輕開口，「……你想過孩子出生之後要叫什麼名字嗎？」

溢滿胸口的幸福感讓史蒂夫揚起了嘴角，卻又落下了眼淚，顫抖著聲音答道：「我想過了……女孩的話就叫做蕾貝卡。」

聽到自己妹妹的名字巴奇忍不住開心又感傷地低聲說道：「謝謝你，史蒂夫……」

在巴奇的頭髮上輕輕吻了一下後，史蒂夫繼續說道：「男孩的話……克里斯多夫，如何？」

巴奇愣了一下，因為他突然想起了在那個夢中，史蒂夫所喊出的那個名字是什麼了。

「……克里斯嗎……」有些不可思議地低頭望著自己的肚子，巴奇笑了起來，「我喜歡，這是個好名字。」

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感謝催文～剛好也想來更點溫馨歡樂小甜餅，前面的部分是童年回憶，後面是在瓦干達的他們。

＿＿＿

 

 

「我還想說你帶那麼多葉子回來做什麼……」望著將藏在臂彎中大量的紅葉散落在床鋪上後像個頑皮的孩子般跳上床的巴奇，史蒂夫皺起了眉，「楓葉床？」

一邊將落葉平均地鋪在床上，巴奇大力點了點頭，「我一直想要試試看睡在楓葉上的感覺。」

就算巴奇不說，只要看著巴奇臉上心滿意足的表情，史蒂夫就立刻明白在巴奇拉著自己前往秋天的中央公園後，在自己認真描繪著繽紛落葉的同時，四處忙著撿拾紅葉的原因。

走到床邊，低頭看著在床鋪上攤成大字型的巴奇，以及他身下的紅葉，史蒂夫問道：「葉子洗過了嗎？」

巴奇搖了搖頭，與史蒂夫的眼神相對後微微一笑，「沒關係，我會清理的，反正是我的床。」

「不是這個問題……」

就算是史蒂夫的床，他也不會在意，史蒂夫擔心的是會不會髒，或是有細菌、蟲之類的問題，要是巴奇因此生病就不好了。

「那是什麼問題？」

但當巴奇轉身從仰躺改為趴在鋪滿了楓紅的床上，彎起小腿搖晃，撐著下巴抬起頭對史蒂夫展現笑容時，史蒂夫就忘了自己想說的是什麼了。

看著趴在片片楓紅上對自己露出滿面笑容的巴奇，史蒂夫心臟突然不規則跳動，為了不被巴奇發現自己的臉上的燥熱，史蒂夫連忙裝作若無其事地嘆了口氣。

「……算了，隨便你。」

語帶無奈地說完後，史蒂夫轉身背對著巴奇在床邊的地板上坐了下來，打開寫生簿，準備將剛才在中央公園描繪到一半的景色補完。

用食指跟大拇指夾起一片橘紅色的楓葉旋轉著，從床上伸長了脖子從史蒂夫身後安安靜靜地眺望了一會後，巴奇將手中的楓葉放在自己唇邊，喃喃地低語：「……我想你將來有了小孩的話，一定是會很嚴厲又很囉唆的老爸。」

雖然巴奇說得很小聲，而且史蒂夫正在專心繪圖，但由於巴奇離得很近，而且其實史蒂夫一直都在注意著巴奇，所以他立刻就反應了過來，停下手中的畫筆，側過頭看向身後的巴奇。

在想著應該怎麼回應前，史蒂夫的嘴就自顧自地開口：「……那，你一定是那種很會照顧人、溫柔又愛操心的媽媽吧……」

巴奇愣了一下，緩緩眨了眨眼，「……史蒂夫？我聽錯了吧，你剛才是不是說了媽媽？」

「放心，你耳朵很好，我也沒有說錯。」看著原本巴奇手上的楓葉從他鬆開的指間往下滑落，從心底湧上了莫名的衝動讓史蒂夫決定繼續往下說，「你將來絕對會是個溫柔可靠的好媽媽。」

臉一紅，巴奇哼了一聲，抓起一把紅葉，朝著史蒂夫的臉扔了過去。

突如其來地吃了一嘴的紅葉，史蒂夫忍不住大聲叫道：「巴奇！」

看著史蒂夫揮手將臉上的紅葉掃去後，豎起眉毛爬上床往自己身上撲過來，巴奇只是笑著接住了他，然後兩人在床單上扭打嬉戲著。

不知不覺間，原本就像孩子般單純打鬧的兩人，在史蒂夫抓住了巴奇的兩隻手腕，將他壓制在身下時，轉瞬間變了調。

就在他們氣喘吁吁地互相凝視了一會後，巴奇突然咬了咬下唇，半垂著眼，長而捲的睫毛微微顫動著，輕聲低語：「……如果你是爸爸，我當媽媽也沒什麼不好。」

「……巴奇？」

望著眼前被自己壓在身下的巴奇那張紅通通的臉龐，連耳根子都紅得不像話，甚至比起床上的楓葉還要紅，史蒂夫心臟又開始不規則地跳動，剛才那股來自內心深處的莫名衝動更加鮮明地往他的四肢百骸擴散開來，控制著他的身軀，情不自禁地低下了頭。

巴奇也毫無反抗，甚至閉上了眼睛，彷彿在等著史蒂夫接下來的行動。

一時之間，房內只有劇烈的心跳聲及急促的呼吸聲。

然而，在即將碰觸到巴奇嘴唇的前一刻，巴奇房門突然傳來的輕巧的敲門聲，剎那間，兩人就像被電到一般地分了開來。

「詹姆斯？」

當聽出隔著門板傳來的聲音，是巴奇的母親時，史蒂夫差點以為自己的心臟要跳出喉嚨了。

「什、什麼事？」

故作冷靜回答的巴奇的聲音也有著不自然的顫抖跟高亢。

「可別鬧史蒂夫鬧太兇，你也知道他的身體不太好。」

聽到巴奇母親對自己的關心，史蒂夫心中一暖，對自己剛才差點做出的行為更加內疚心虛，低垂著頭不發一語。

「我知道，媽媽。」

忽然間，史蒂夫感到自己放在床鋪上的手背上有溫暖柔軟的東西覆蓋上來，那是巴奇的手，他抬起了頭，正望向巴奇帶笑的溫柔眼神。看到他的臉頰上還帶著緋紅，史蒂夫不禁內心一動，反手握住了他的手。

「史蒂夫，晚上就在我們家裡吃飯吧。」

「好的。」嘴上回答著巴奇的母親，史蒂夫的眼神始終與巴奇相望。

聽著巴奇母親離開的腳步聲，兩人無言地凝視著彼此許久後，才同時鬆開了手。

然後就像平常一樣，他們再次回到了普通的友人，就像剛才那種曖昧的氣氛從來未曾發生過一樣，史蒂夫又坐回床邊，對著寫生簿塗塗改改，而巴奇則是躺在床上，轉過身背對著史蒂夫彼此靜默著。

「史蒂夫……」

好一會後，巴奇突然開口，輕聲呼喚著史蒂夫。

「……什麼？」史蒂夫再次停下了筆，轉頭看向巴奇。

「……如果……我是說如果……」斷斷續續地，巴奇背對著史蒂夫，非常小聲地喃喃低語：「我是女孩……你會不會……」

「會不會……？」

低聲回問著，史蒂夫看著巴奇微微顫抖的背影，不知道為什麼，內心有種想哭的感覺。

他察覺到巴奇想問什麼，但他無法回答，因為答案只有一個－－不管巴奇是不是女孩，他都只想跟巴奇永遠在一起，即使，那是不被允許的愛情。

當意識到自己對巴奇懷抱著愛情的同時，眼前巴奇的背影模糊了起來，像是從溫水中浮起似的，史蒂夫的意識慢慢回到現實。

看著熟悉的天花板，史蒂夫很快就察覺到自己剛才夢到了過去的記憶。

身旁溫暖的體溫讓他在舒適的床鋪上轉過身軀，伸手將安穩地沉睡在身旁的巴奇輕輕擁入懷中後，史蒂夫把鼻尖抵在柔軟的棕色髮絲上，貪戀地呼吸著巴奇身上淡淡的香氣。

聆聽著巴奇均勻的呼吸與心跳，史蒂夫想著剛才的夢……或者該說回憶，臉上慢慢浮現出柔和的笑容。

那時候，他們對彼此都還處於相當曖昧的狀態，他們的對話，現在回想起來幾乎可以算是調情了，就像是在用開玩笑的台詞試探著對方的心意，雖然他們什麼都沒做，但是事實上他們自己都曉得得他們差點要做了什麼。

因為各種因素，一直到很久很久以後，他們才終於確認彼此的心意，但之後沒多久，他就在那輛疾駛的火車上失去了巴奇。

幸好，在彼此都經歷了各種難以想像的艱辛際遇之後，巴奇終於回到了他身邊，還奇蹟般地懷上了他的孩子。

雖然那時還開著巴奇當媽媽的玩笑，但由於他們都是男的，所以史蒂夫想都沒想過，有一天巴奇真的會懷上自己的孩子，成為母親，而自己也將成為父親，就像誰也都沒能想到他們人生的經歷會如此曲折離奇。

轉眼間他們已經在瓦干達住了五個月，這期間的生活多虧了帝查拉的保護，所有人都過得相當安穩。

當然他們也不是白白接受帝查拉的保護，從史蒂夫到汪達，包括懷孕的巴奇在內所有人都是直屬於帝查拉的秘密特務，工作的報酬從吃住薪水到醫療保險都一應俱全。

由於帝查拉好意體貼巴奇的特殊狀況，所以巴奇目前並沒有什麼任務，最重要的任務就是待在家裡，好好照顧自己，而這也是除了史蒂夫以外所有同伴都最關心的事。

盡管隨著巴奇的肚子逐漸隆起，巴奇的孕吐情況也逐漸穩定，但畢竟巴奇是以一個男人的身分懷上孩子，會有什麼突發的意外沒有人可以預測，所以他們都很小心地護著巴奇。

其中，理所當然地史蒂夫的過保護是最嚴重的，但盡管巴奇不斷抗議，他都沒有任何更改態度的想法。

因為他失去過一次，再也無法承受那種椎心之痛，無論如何，這一次史蒂夫發誓他絕對不會再鬆手，他一定會好好保護巴奇跟他肚子裡的寶物，再也不會讓他們受到任何一絲傷害。

在史蒂夫壓抑著內心的激動，輕輕吻上巴奇額頭時，巴奇的睫毛顫動了一下，接著慢慢地睜開了雙眼，上下緩緩眨動著。

「早安，巴奇。」

與巴奇惺忪的睡眼相對，史蒂夫滿臉笑容地對心愛的寶貝道早。

看著史蒂夫的笑容，巴奇也跟著露出了安穩放鬆的笑容，無意識地在史蒂夫胸前磨蹭著頭。

「……早安，史蒂夫。」

巴奇可愛的舉動以及那依然帶著濃濃睡意的鼻音讓史蒂夫臉上的笑容更盛了，忍住想把巴奇揉入懷中的衝動，史蒂夫一邊在巴奇的臉頰上輕輕一吻一邊說道：「還記得今天有什麼重要的事嗎？」

「重要的事……？」眨了眨眼，巴奇有些茫然地回問，然後在史蒂夫低頭吻上自己的左肩時睜大了雙眼，「啊！」

完全清醒過來的巴奇輕輕推開了史蒂夫，急問道：「現在幾點？」

「放輕鬆，」史蒂夫看了一眼床頭邊的鬧鐘，「現在才八點十分，還很早，慢慢梳洗，好好吃頓早餐再過去。」

「但我想快點裝上去。」

說著巴奇已經掀開被單一腳踏到了地板上，但立刻就被史蒂夫打橫抱了起來。

「我明白你很想馬上裝上，但還是先顧好自己的安全，還有好好用餐，攝取營養也是很重要的事。」

將一張臭臉的巴奇抱到浴室，並苦口婆心地叨念了幾句，史蒂夫才轉身離開浴室，到廚房去準備早餐。

忿忿不平地噘起了嘴，巴奇只能將內心對於史蒂夫過保護的舉動產生的不滿吞下肚，一邊大力刷著牙一邊在心底想著即將安裝上的左手。

巴奇新的左手前不久總算開發完成，在帝查拉的嚴格監督之下，經過反覆測試，終於要在今天正式安裝在巴奇身上。

只要順利安裝上去之後，原本因為少了一條手而生活不便的巴奇就能夠正常的活動。

目前為止由於巴奇少了一條手臂，又懷有身孕，以史蒂夫為首的同伴都對巴奇相當地過保護，就連身為女性的娜塔莎跟汪達也多方照顧巴奇，史蒂夫當然不用說了，簡直將巴奇當成什麼一碰就會碎掉的寶物般捧在手掌心愛護。

但巴奇本身並不喜歡這樣，他的確以男人之身懷上了史蒂夫的孩子，也的確缺少了一隻手，但那不代表他脆弱。

而且在史蒂夫每天熱心地照顧下，再加上孕吐期過後巴奇的食慾變得相當旺盛，導致他身上的肌肉正以肉眼可及的速度轉換成贅肉中，這讓巴奇升起了危機意識。

尤其是前不久，他在瓦干達的特務中心跟史蒂夫還有山姆他們一起用餐，被正好前來巡視，經過餐廳的帝查拉隨口問了一句，「是不是有點胖了？」時，他不知道內心遭受了多麼嚴重的打擊。

雖然史蒂夫以及其他同伴都幫巴奇解釋，也安慰巴奇說他一點都不胖，懷孕的情況下那樣是很正常的，但巴奇還是想要減肥。

於是巴奇開始主張要控制飲食，但史蒂夫堅持懷孕要一人吃兩人補，於是巴奇只好選擇運動，然而史蒂夫也擔心會傷到寶寶，更何況少了一條手臂要做鍛鍊也很困難，現實狀況逼得巴奇只好忍耐，將所有希望寄託在新的左手上。

等到裝上手臂之後他就能夠進行簡單的有氧運動，至少，史蒂夫就不會再那麼過保護了吧。

想著，巴奇臉上忍不住浮現起期待的表情。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

在享用了一頓史蒂夫細心烹煮的美味早點後，巴奇跟史蒂夫來到了他們在瓦干達的專屬醫院。

經過負責巴奇的主治醫師檢查過後，確認巴奇的身體狀況良好，腹中的胎兒也沒有問題之後，他們才將新的手臂安裝上去。

手術過程一切順利，在麻醉退去之後，巴奇立刻興奮地活動著自己的仿生手臂，腦海中甚至已經開始浮現起早就想要做的各種運動。

然而在觀察著巴奇的模樣，並大致瀏覽一遍血液報告之後，巴奇的主治醫師開口，嚴肅地提醒：「我要提醒巴恩斯先生，雖然你現在四肢健全，不過為了腹中胎兒著想，最好還是暫時不要進行激烈的運動。」

就像被潑了一盆冷水般，巴奇愣了好一會，才傻傻地發出一聲：「咦？」

看了一眼巴奇驚愕的表情，史蒂夫焦急地對醫師問道：「是不是寶寶有什麼問題？」

「不，目前的狀況都還算穩定，但畢竟巴恩斯先生是以男兒之身懷胎，子宮也不是天生的而是人為改造的，好不容易排斥反應才消退，要是有什麼意外狀況就不好了。」

「可是……」

巴奇還想說些什麼，但史蒂夫卻抓住了他的肩膀，正色道：「聽醫生的話，巴奇。」

「史蒂夫？」

這下完全出乎巴奇的預料之外，他原本以為在他裝了左手臂之後，就可以盡情活動，沒想到現在醫生卻跟他說不要運動，只是一直大吃又不運動，這樣一來等生完小孩他都不知道要胖成什麼樣了。

越想越不安，巴奇摸著自己隆起的肚子，低聲嘟噥著：「我想活動身體，史蒂夫……你看我都胖了……」

「哪有胖？你一點都不胖，巴奇。」史蒂夫相當意外地瞪大了雙眼，像是真的完全不覺得巴奇胖。

巴奇氣呼呼地指著自己，叫道：「你瞎了嗎？我明明就胖了那麼多！」

「巴奇？」史蒂夫歪著頭，像是哄小孩似的微笑道：「因為你懷孕了，肚子本來就會大。」

「不是！」巴奇幾乎要跳起來了，他當然知道懷孕會大肚子，他指的是自己身上的贅肉，不是肚子，「你沒看我的腿都浮腫了？都是你不讓我走路，成天把我抱來抱去的！」

「但是要是不小心摔著了怎麼辦？」

「我他媽不是三歲小孩！」

看著兩位準父母你一言我一句，主治醫師輕輕咳了一聲，將兩人的注意力吸引過去。

「如果真的很想減肥，有一種運動，不用離開房間，在床上就可以進行，安全又能夠有效消耗卡路里，只不過必須請羅傑斯先生幫忙。」

雖然內心升起了不好的預感，巴奇還是鼓起勇氣開口問道：「什麼運動？」

「性交。」

一陣沉默之後，史蒂夫的臉紅得像番茄，而巴奇則是一陣紅一陣白。

看出巴奇只差一點就要出手掐住自己的脖子，醫師將雙手平舉在胸前，安撫著巴奇。

「請冷靜，我說的都是真的，巴恩斯先生，而且從你的特殊狀況，我判斷從體內吸收羅傑斯先生的精液有助於安胎。」

在現場再度陷入一陣沉默之後，醫師一本正經地對紅著臉渾身不自在的兩人問道：「恕我直問，你們在巴恩斯先生懷孕之後還有過性行為嗎？」

抓了抓後腦勺，史蒂夫看著巴奇緋紅的後頸，滿臉通紅的小聲回答：「沒有……」

「那麼，你們可以試試看。」滿臉笑容地說著，醫師下了驚人的結論。

跟巴奇面面相覷了許久，將手搭在巴奇微微顫抖的肩膀上，史蒂夫有些困惑卻難掩笑容地說道：「我知道了……我們回去會試試看的。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

也就是說……下一話是……？


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因為突然收到了這篇的長評，實在太驚喜了，忍不住就更了>////<
> 
> 主要是盾冬之間的溫馨日常還有其他人感染到了隊長的症狀（？）也對巴奇相當過保護的一些歡樂片段XD

＿＿＿

 

 

從醫療設施那裡離開並回到家之後，並肩坐在沙發上一同翻閱著手中小冊子的史蒂夫跟巴奇臉上滿是潮紅，翻過一頁又一頁後，心中奇妙的麻癢感讓兩人臉紅的更厲害了。

那是醫師給了他們記載了關於孕期做愛的注意事項以及最能夠消耗卡路里的體位的小冊子，兩人臉頰貼著臉頰，看著小冊子上付著詳細圖解的各式體位及解說。

由於目的是以不壓迫到腹部，以及消耗卡路里為主，所以幾乎全是以騎乘位為主的變化形，有些超乎兩人想像的體型實在太過奇特，令出生於二零年代的兩人不禁嘖嘖稱奇。

「哇喔，你看這個，」拍著史蒂夫的大腿，巴奇指著其中一種拱橋式，女方撐著手臂，弓起腰臀，曲起膝蓋讓自己下身浮空的姿勢，目瞪口呆地驚嘆：「做完手跟腰都要酸死了吧？」

看了一眼浮現奇特表情的史蒂夫後，巴奇笑著舉起了剛安裝好的全新仿生手臂，「不過感謝陛下，我現在有了這個，體力也還可以，應該沒問題。」

看著巴奇的笑容，不小心將圖片上的兩人想像成自己跟巴奇的史蒂夫心臟猛地一跳，連忙咳了一聲掩飾自身的失態，接著將原本摟著巴奇左肩的手順著仿生手臂的線條往下滑至巴奇的手背。

精細的仿生手臂連輕微的感知都一點不漏的傳達至巴奇的大腦，或者可以說過於敏感了，史蒂夫的撫摸竟使得巴奇渾身升起一陣顫慄，甚至帶起了隱含著情慾的燥熱，讓巴奇連身軀都紅了起來，忍不住低垂下頭，將差點衝口而出的呻吟咬在唇裡。

史蒂夫自然感覺得出來巴奇身體的變化，有些訝異地盯著巴奇低下的髮旋，想了一下才開口。

「……這些都是以男女為主，我們的狀況不見得能完全吻合……」將手指扣入巴奇的指間，輕輕摩娑，史蒂夫用著正經的語氣，說出的宣言卻頗為驚人，「除非我們將這上面全部都實際操作一遍。」

光是結合的部位就不一樣了，更何況巴奇體內所安裝的是人工子宮，並非天生的器官，再加上已懷孕五個多月，胎兒的存在感相當明顯，雖然單純就體力方面的話，不要說攻方的史蒂夫了，受方的巴奇也絕對比起一般女性要來得強大，但史蒂夫不能確定會不會傷到巴奇的狀況下，他無法輕易下判斷。

「……我知道，你一向比起紙上談兵，更喜歡親身上陣……」抬起了頭，巴奇欺身向前，火燙的嘴唇幾乎就要吻上了史蒂夫的唇，宛如嘆息般輕聲低語：「何不現在就來試試看，看我們最適合哪一種？」

望著近在眼前那雙泛紅的濕潤眼眶，史蒂夫一時之間竟愣住了，扣著巴奇手掌的指頭突地縮緊，彷彿隨時都會將他壓倒在沙發上，或者抱起他到床上。

然而事實上史蒂夫只是僵直在那盯著巴奇，好一會後他的視線才從那雙誘惑似的盪漾綠波，慢慢移到他突起的腹部上，在做了個深呼吸要自己冷靜下來之後，史蒂夫將另一隻手輕輕地覆上那圓滾滾的肚皮。

即使隔著衣物，史蒂夫也能感受到巴奇溫暖的體溫，從摟著的懷中、相扣的雙手，以及現在右手掌心中，那不可思議的存在中傳來，讓史蒂夫臉上的表情不自覺得軟化了下來，像個傻瓜似的笑瞇了眼。

自從重逢後，史蒂夫曾經為巴奇偏低的體溫感到心疼，因為原本的巴奇身子一向暖熱，就像他的心靈一樣，所以史蒂夫認為那是被改造成冬兵後又被反覆冰凍折騰之下形成的後遺症。

而自從懷孕後巴奇就一直暖呼呼的，直到最近才開始有降低的傾向，當然，不管是哪一種，只要有機會史蒂夫總是忍不住想抱著不放。

其實，他們做愛的次數並不多，更明確點說，其實他們只做過兩次。

第一次是在七十多年前，也就是二戰時期，他們終於確認彼此心意的那一晚；而在那之後，就是在昆式戰機上，因為相隔許久也就是讓巴奇受孕的那一次。

那兩次都是所謂的正常體位，而且史蒂夫的性經驗也就只有那麼兩次。

後來，他們在瓦干達暫時定居了下來，生活也很安穩，如果說史蒂夫從來沒想過要碰觸巴奇那他就是在說謊。

但因為巴奇懷孕了，所以史蒂夫更希望自己能好好照顧巴奇，讓他平安生下孩子。

至於性欲什麼的，只是去浴室沖個冷水或是到外面跑個幾十圈就能夠解決的事。

史蒂夫實在很怕會傷到巴奇，真的要做的話，那麼首先最重要的就是確保不會傷到巴奇以及他肚子裡的孩子。

「……我必須先去收集關於孕期做愛的相關事項，確定怎麼做才最安全之後我們再來試。」

「……也對，我也記得你總是先把所有狀況都觀察、資訊都收集好才決定行動。」

巴奇笑了笑，垂下眼，將掌心覆在史蒂夫摸著自己肚子的手背上，就在這時候，忽然間一種陌生的、從未感受過的輕微衝擊從他的腹內傳來，像是有什麼小小的東西在他的肚子內踢動。

全身一震，巴奇看向史蒂夫，喃喃地喊著：「史蒂夫……」

將手放在巴奇肚子上的史蒂夫也同樣感受到了剛才那一瞬間雖短暫卻震撼著他們的衝擊，將驚奇的視線在巴奇跟他隆起的肚子上來回。

「這……這難道就是……」

傳說中的胎動！

滿臉驚喜的兩人對著彼此張大了嘴，雖然他們都沒說出口，但交會的視線已經將兩人內心的話語交流在彼此胸間。

雖然之前已經看過超音波中胎兒的模樣，但這還是他們第一次用身體去感知到他們的孩子是真正的存在，並活在巴奇的肚子裡。

張開合不攏的嘴，史蒂夫臉上滿是難以形容的興奮神采，幾乎要從胸口滿溢而出的感動令他顫抖著聲音，慌忙站了起來四處張望。

「我……我得拍下來！照相機……照相機在……」

自從巴奇懷孕後不久，為了能將每一刻都留做紀念，史蒂夫就購入了照相機，比如說現在這種珍貴時刻。

「在房間門外那個櫃子第二個抽屜！」

巴奇指著他們臥室門外灰藍色的雜物櫃，並作勢要站起身，但馬上就被緊張的史蒂夫用手抓住肩膀阻止了。

「不，你坐在這裡，我去拿就好！」

喊著，史蒂夫飛快地衝到雜物櫃前，在巴奇所說的第二個抽屜中取得了數位相機，又再度用衝百米的速度回到巴奇身邊，用著因興奮過度而顫抖的手拍下一張又一張的照片。

「好了啦，你也照太多張了。」

小小的觀景窗中，巴奇有些紅著眼眶，羞澀地笑道。

而史蒂夫在觀景窗的另一邊，熱淚盈眶。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

五天後的上午，在帝查拉給史蒂夫跟同伴們提供的集合場所中。

原本在跟山姆聊天的史考特看到，獨自一人挺著肚子晃進室內的巴奇手上拿著超厚的一本《全美兒科協會監修育兒指南》臉色猛地一變，連忙從椅上跳起，三步併作兩步地衝到了巴奇面前，在巴奇的錯愕眼神中搶過了他手上的書。

或許是懷孕令巴奇的體能有些下降，再加上史考特突如其來的舉動太過意外，巴奇一時沒反應過來，竟就這樣讓史考特搶走了他手上的書，不禁一臉震驚地瞪著將又厚又重的書抱著手上的史考特。

沐浴在眾人驚愕的目光下，史考特用下巴指向巴奇已相當明顯的的肚子，「這裡面有小孩。」

「哈囉，史考特？」走到史考特身旁，山姆翻了翻白眼，「沒錯，巴奇的肚子裡有小孩，還是史蒂夫的，前幾天我們才一起看到超音波照片，你忘了嗎？醫生說可能是個女孩時你還興奮地說女孩好，貼心可愛就像朵花似的。」

「不是，我當然知道巴奇的肚子裡有史蒂夫的小孩！」為了避免被當成笨蛋，史考特急急忙忙地解釋：「我的意思是說，所以他不應該拿重物！」

這次翻白眼的人變成了巴奇。

「拜託，什麼重物？這只是一本書好嗎？」由於手上的書本被史考特奪走，巴奇本人只能無奈地攤開空蕩蕩的雙手晃了晃。

「這本書有1384頁！還是精裝！都可以砸死人了！」史考特邊喊邊故意做出幾乎重得拿不動的模樣，然後將那本《全美兒科協會監修育兒指南》用力放到了一旁的桌上，發出了巨大的悶響。

「我的老天，你比史蒂夫還誇張。」一拍額頭，巴奇重重嘆了口氣。

山姆也挑起了眉，「原來你是那種過保護型的老爸。」

看了看巴奇又看了看山姆，史考特揮舞著雙手，激動地繼續主張：「你們都不懂！書很重的，我看過真的有孕婦因為拿太重的書而流產！而且史蒂夫現在不在這裡，我們得代替史蒂夫好好保護巴奇！」

巴奇笑了笑，「別大費周章的，我自己可以照顧自己……」

山姆這次卻打斷了巴奇的話，大力點頭表示同意史考特的主張。

「這倒是，史蒂夫離開之前還特別拜託我們照顧你。」

在得到了山姆的同意後史考特更加用力地點著頭，看向一旁目瞪口呆的巴奇。

「是吧？所以巴奇你千萬別逞強，有什麼需要幫忙的盡管說，我絕對義不容辭！」

看著史考特跟山姆一副打定主意將自己當作什麼需要保護的存在，巴奇哭笑不得地開口說道：「謝謝你們，不過我真的不需要什麼幫忙，我只是懷孕了，又不是重傷生病，更不是什麼柔弱的大姑娘……」

但巴奇話還沒說完，他的身體就被一股柔和的力道托到了半空中。

「放心，這樣就絕對安全了。」

大家同時轉過去看向聲音的來源，原來是剛從巴奇後方走進室內的汪達用自身的能力把巴奇輕輕地托了起來。

「汪達！放我下來，我可以自己走！」

靠著汪達－－他們之間年紀最輕的小姑娘－－的能力幾乎可以算是擁抱著的狀態下，巴奇羞憤得滿臉通紅地大叫著，試圖阻止汪達，但還是被送到了一旁的個人座沙發上，安穩地坐下。

將巴奇送到沙發上後，汪達自己走到了巴奇前方的三人座沙發上，嚴肅地說道：「不行，我看過書，孕婦要是摔倒了，很可能會流產。」

「我沒那麼容易摔倒好嗎？就算摔倒了也不會那麼容易流產的！」巴奇知道大家都是在關心自己，但他還是為了自己被當成脆弱的小姑娘而感到羞憤難當，「還有我不是孕婦！」

「懷孕了還不算是孕婦？」

「我不是女人！」

在巴奇怒吼著回應山姆的揶揄後，史考特想了一下。

「那就……孕夫？」

「……」

瞪大了雙眼，看著史考特一臉認真的模樣，巴奇也氣不起來了，將身體往後仰，看著天花板，想著現在人在遙遠故鄉的史蒂夫。

兩天前，因為收到內部消息，指出美國政府選出新總統後，對外政策動作開始很大，近期更是針對了執意藏匿以前美國隊長史蒂夫為首的一干政治犯的瓦干達，暗中擬定了秘密行動。

於是史蒂夫在克林特以及娜塔莎兩位前神盾局頂尖探員的陪同下，利用帝查拉提供的隱形戰機偷偷潛回了紐約，一邊避開耳目一邊暗中蒐察相關資料。

盡管巴奇很想幫忙，無奈懷孕五個多月的身體，跟去了只怕除了拖累史蒂夫以外什麼都幫不上忙。

而且隱密行動是越少人越不容易被發現，所以山姆、史考特跟汪達也都一起留在了瓦干達。

在離開前，史蒂夫花了相當長時間囑咐巴奇要多加注意自己的身體，也拜託留在瓦干達的同伴們多關照他，而這三人一點都不辜負史蒂夫的請托。

就連山姆，雖然表面上顯得有些冷淡，但事實上，他每天都會來訪，親自看顧巴奇的狀況，確認他有好好吃飯、健康狀況一切正常才會安心地回自己住所。

看樣子就算史蒂夫不在身邊，他對巴奇超乎尋常的過保護也早已在不知不覺間感染了所有人，明明巴奇是個身強體壯的大男人，瓦干達裡認識他們的所有人，包括身為年輕姑娘的汪達都對巴奇異樣的過保護。

這讓巴奇感到氣惱、困擾，卻也無法不感到開心，因為他明白，這些都是因為他們是真心在關懷自己才會有的表現。

所以盡管巴奇有時還是會為他們的過保護而無奈，但最後還是選擇接受他們的好意。

而每當巴奇感受到他人的善意關懷時，他就會忍不住想起史蒂夫，這個世界上最關心自己的人。

每天巴奇都對上帝祈禱史蒂夫能早日回來，對腹中的寶寶低語：你的爸爸一定平安地回到我們身邊。

每天、每晚。

就像同一時刻的史蒂夫，也在心中對著老天祈求巴奇及他肚子裡寶寶的健康與平安。

即使相隔兩地，他們的心也都連在一起。

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

這篇絕對是甜蜜溫馨向，就是一對老來得子的退伍老兵在朋友們的溫情包圍下慢慢學習成為父母的過程

雖然有好多地方可以虐，不過就放到別篇去吧（比如說某篇或某篇……（咦


End file.
